endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Krypton-class
An evolved Ticonderoga-class, built to protect larger ships. Internal Designation: Guided Missile Cruiser Classification: Escort Vessel Displacement: 10,000 Tons Number: 280 in 2054 Purpose The Krypton-class is designed to shield its carrier from any attack the enemy may launch at it, whether it be from a place above the sea, on the sea, or under the sea. Capacity The Krypton-class can carry two Pegasuses, complete with a fully operational hangar bay for both of the ASW helicopters. Sensors The Krypton-class carries four OWS AN/SPY-1-NG, a modernized variant of the legendary radar mounted on the original Ticos. In addition it has an AN/SPY-2 X- and S- band AESA block on top of the ship's bridge superstructure, containing over 1,000,000 transmit/receive modules. It is hooked up to the AEGIS Mk. V-E system. Although the radar array is insanely visible to any passive Radar seeker, they provide excellent detection against an object in the air, on the sea, or in space. To detect underwater threats, the Krypton-class has a SAS (Synthetic Aperture Sonar) in its bow and can drop a towed SONAR array under the thermocline to find any submarines in the water. Anti-Surface Weaponry OWS 203mm G-H (1) Perhaps the most insane nautical weapon of WWIV, the OWS 203mm Gatling Howitzer is a four-barrel monster mounted in the front of the ship. Guided by a computer-assisted indirect sight and the proper E/O package for engaging enemy ships, the 203mm G-H can fire T-HEAT, HEPF or Thermite to a maximum distance of 40 kilometers, at an astounding 60 rounds per minute. Phorcys AShM (32) The Phorcys AShM is a rocket-boosted ramjet-powered missile. Using inertial and terminal active millimeter guidance, the weapon can deliver its massive 300-kilo HE warhead (protected by 25mm of Hardened Steel) to a target vessel 300 kilometers away, at Mach 6. A battery of 32 of them are mounted aft of the radar mast. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry Longbow SAM (49) The Longbow SAM is a missile that delivers a three-missile payload to a maximum of 20,000 feet and 200 kilometers. From there, three sub-missiles, each a rocket-boosted SCRamjet-powered semi-active radar-guided missile (with terminal IR guidance for increased precision), can go out and strike three independent targets. Each sub-missile slices through the air at a blistering Mach 12, making them lethal to smash into. Which is what each missile intends to do. The Krypton carries 49 of them just aft of the Gatling Howitzer, and they are tuned to fire at ballistic missiles as well. Anti-Submarine Weaponry Onwards, Pegasus! Upgrades Lethality Enhancer To provide a bigger punch than “just” a 300-kilogram missile smashing into an aircraft at Mach 12, each Longbow SAM's sub-missiles can be loaded with a 10-kilogram delayed-action incendiary warhead to smash into an aircraft, spreading 3000K thermite at the same time. Protection Passive The Krypton-class has a hull that consists of a form of composite armor that flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. It is also shaped to significantly reduce its RCS, mainly to reduce the probability of lock-on by anti-ship missiles. Active Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard E/O jammer or chaff and flares dispenser. Aside from the ECM station and the chaff and flares launcher, the Krypton-class also carries a total of eight close defense systems. MSPD (2) The Metal Storm Point Defense is an 80-barrel 320-round 35mm Metal Storm weapon system. In point defense mode, it is wired to the ship's main sensors as well as its independent a high-powered X-band AESA, and LADAR. It is capable of dumping all of its rounds in little more than half a second. Its AHEAD 35mm rounds can disintegrate an incoming missile with a total of 388 5mm tungsten spheres each round. The MSPDs are mounted on the roof of the bridge superstructure, with one mounted in the front and another in the aft. HYDRA CIWS (4) The HYDRA CIWS is a weapon designed to intercept incoming missiles with its ten-barrel 35mm Gatling, firing at an astonishing 10,000 rounds per second. Air-cooled and guided by both a thermal camera and an X- and Ku-band radar, it is violently lethal, drawing on both AHEAD and AP rounds. 1000 rounds are stored in each drum, which can be swapped out in twenty seconds. They are mounted in pairs on the roof of the bridge superstructure, with one pair mounted in the front and another in the aft. 360mm Quad Munition Launcher (2) Mounted between the two helipads and the aircraft hangar, the two 360mm Quad Munition Launchers are automated anti-submarine and anti-torpedo weapons launchers. They fire either a 360mm SONAR-guided torpedo or five independent MAD-guided depth charges, against submarines and torpedoes, respectively. Two full reloads are stored below deck. Locomotion The Krypton-class has a Oceania Energy SMNR-40-E 4th generation Liquid Fluoride Thorium Reactor to power the ship. It provides the surface combatant with 1 GW of power, which allows the ship to have all of its sensors lit, all weapons systems active, all defensive systems online, and the shrouded propellers at flank speed (40 knots). Best of all, it can run on recycled 3rd generation reactor waste and only needs a recharge every ten years. Category:Blog posts